Its A Start
by blahblahect
Summary: A quick idea on how Ace and Snake became a couple, in the most *suttle* way possible.


**Another super short snAce oneshot. Fluffy, fluffy, and more fluff. :3**

**Warnings: Rated Teen. Coarse language and wonderful, amazing, lovely slash.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ace was pissed.<p>

More so then usual, and that's really saying something.

Fresh from a defeat from the powerpuff girls, the gang was all a little on edge and out a breath, but they managed to get a poker gang going.

After a few rounds, Ace stopped playing. He just sat there, refusing to call or fold, or let his gang skip his turn. He had a few (well maybe seven) stolen beers, after they gang had returned from their defeat, in an attempt to tone down his anger, but it only seemed to magnify his rage.

"Bosss..." Snake began to say, he was the dealer and spokesperson for the gang. They all wanted to get on with the round. Snake could tell Ace was drunk and enraged, so one would think the smartest gangreen knew how to keep his mouth shut, but today, for some odd reason, Snake didn't.

"Bosss, wes needs to move ons-" Snake's comment was cut off by his leader's: SHUT UP! The shack had fallen silent. Grubber, Billy, Autro and Snake had all found a new interest in the floor, while silently chattering their teeth, hissing, biting there nails, and/or blowing soft raspberries.

Ace looked around the table, seeing the card game wasn't going anywhere, which only mad Ace so much more angry. The alcohol in his system made him forget he was the one that put it in it's stand still in the first place.

Ace pounded his fist on the table, which cause the gang to whimper and Grubber's stacks of chips to fall. The four other gang members scattered from the table, to behind the arm chair, or the couch or just somewhere where they figured they'd be safe from Ace.

Ace could see his gang was now like clay in his hands and today he would be moulding fear into their frail little hearts, but something else urged him in his mind. He wanted to imprint something else on a certain lackey. He had no idea if it was the alcohol on the brain, or if he was just being honest to himself, but either way he went with his stupid idea.

"SNAKE! GET OVA HERE!" The thinnest gangreen came up from behind the couch, and walked into the middle of the floor. He made no other attempt to get any closer to his boss.

"Y-yess bosss?" Snake stuttered/ hissed. Snake waited for the physical beating Ace would soon give him. Snake tried to hold his head high, attempting to be brave. You'd think he would be used to these situations, but he was still scared at the unavoidable fact that he was Ace's personal punching bag.

His leader slowly walked to him, while the other members slowly walked, if possible even more away from the two, into the corners of the shack. Far enough to stay out of the fight, but close enough to eavesdrop. They might have been scared shitless, but being gangsters, enjoyed a good fight.

When Ace was two meters away from Snake, without warning Ace jumped on Snake. Snake yelped, and attempted to get away from his enraged boss, but Snake was quickly, and easily pinned by Ace. Snake was lying on his back, and Ace sat on top of him, immobilizing Snake.

Snake cringed in fear, but Ace's punches didn't come. After a few moments, Snake built up enough courage to open his eyes and look at his boss. Ace was still smirking but he didn't look like a crazed murderer. His over-the-glasses stair Ace was giving Snake didn't show any anger whatsoever.

A different emotion was in it's place. An emotion Ace had never showed to Snake before. An emotion Snake had been longing to get from his boss.

With a final sneer, Ace leaned into Snake's face, causing Snake to cringe again, but Ace didn't punch Snake, instead he pushed his mouth on top of Snake's, and refused to let go.

Snake's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this. Neither was the rest of the gang. Ace ran his hands through Snake's greasy and long hair, but Snake didn't move a muscle, his eyes still just as wide as when the kiss began. Snake would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this, but he didn't want to return the kiss and make the wrong move and blow this chance with Ace. _He wouldn't return the kiss, and that's final! _he decided in his mind.

Oops.

Snake pushed back against Ace, and managed to get into a sitting position without breaking the kiss. Snake also ran his hands through the guy that he was kissing's hair.

After who-knows-how-many minutes of kissing. Ace and Snake pulled away from each other, and just stared into each other's eyes, and embraced each other

They could have stayed their all day, just looking at each other, but when they heard the other three begin to talk they got up.

"Duh... Ace likes Snake?"

"Well, amigo speaking their mejores amigos they should like each other."

"PPPHHHERT!"

At Grubber's comment the two stood up, looking a little annoyed at Grubber.

"And WHATS that supposed ta mean?" Ace said to Grubber. "Does bein' gay mean I can't be leader, and Snake can't be in second command?" Grubber sank back into the wall.

"Pphhut."

"And don't ya forget that." Ace turned to Autro and Billy. "You to got that too? I like Snake, and I know he likes me back-"

"Waits, how longs?" Snake said, blushing more then he already was. Ace shrugged.

"Dunno couple years. Since Buttacup had a crush on me. Ya were sooo jealous." Ace said to Snake with a wink, and then re-face the other members of the gang. "But anyways, just cause we're bein' open 'bout this, doesn't mean we're different people. I'm still this gangs fearless leada and he's still my faithful followa and yer second in command. Undastand?" The three nodded, and Ace gave Snake another hug, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Oh an' I'm still mad at all you guys fer stopping' the card game."

_Same old Ace _Snake thought in his mind, in a complete bliss, thinking about the relationship he would be having with Ace. It would be shaky at the start, he knew that, but at least it _was_ a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Oh and PS: The next submission won't be for a while cause... it's gonna be the first chapter of a new-full length story (Just wanted to get you guys pumped).<strong>**3**


End file.
